Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of building materials, in particular, to an integrated window with energy saving, sun shading, heat insulating and heat preserving functions.
Related Art
The energy consumption of buildings now accounts for around 30% of the total energy consumption of the whole country with development of economy, of which the energy consumed by air conditioners account for around fifty percent. It is one of the most direct and effective energy saving means to provide the buildings with sunshades. However, sun-shading products are mounted so separately from the windows of buildings presently in this country that materials are wasted for repeated installation even though the energy saving effect could be achieved to some extent.
To this end, an integrally welding window frame profile for a single sliding window is disclosed in the Chinese Patent Publication No. CN101787836A, comprising a frame profile, a muntin frame profile, a small muntin profile and a sealing strip, in which a profile facade is provided at the frame profile and the muntin frame profile and small and medium-scale profiles are welded to the profile facades; a fundamental chute is positioned on the frame profile and the muntin frame profile, and the fundamental chute is connected with the chute heightening strip and the chute sealing strip in sequence; the sealing strip is provided with adhesive tape and wool top openings; and the adhesive tape opening is connected with screen window cloth having an adhesive tape. Even though the components for mounting the sliding window and those for mounting the curtain cloth are combined with each other to some extent in said window frame profile, the window frame profile has a large number of parts and a complicated structure and could not be conveniently mounted. Moreover, the position for mounting the window cover is only set on one surface of said window frame and the sun-shading effect could only be achieved in one single direction. If the user has to simultaneously mount indoor and outdoor sun-shading and mosquito proof curtain cloth, an additional mosquito proof curtain has to be mounted in an indoor position. As such, the problem for repetitive mounting still exits in the window frame, and the materials and human resources are wasted. In the meantime, the window frame formed by using said window frame profile still has a poor windproof property.
In conclusion, the conventional windows have such disadvantages that the outer windows are constructed by glass windows, which could permit daylight to pass through and control the flow of air into and out of rooms, but do not have the sun-shading or heat preserving function. Therefore, the user must additionally mount various sun-shading shades, covers and canopies outside of the windows, and mount various curtains within the room, which thus brings about double constructions. The existing windows have a complicated window structure and require time, labor and cost consuming double constructions.